Of Men and Wolves M
by safariwriter
Summary: The M scenes for my story Of Men and Wolves! It can be read as either just drabbles or as part of my other story! Enjoy!
1. Celebrating

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I know a lot of you guys wanted these additions to M&W so here is the "M" scenes! So this is for that fade out ending of "Challenge". In other words, it happens right after Serena wins the position of alpha. Enjoy!

* * *

Serena and Darien had slowed from their gallop to a slow trot, lingering at each other's side. Darien would occasionally nudge Serena to the side when she need to turn, but other than that he stayed just far enough away from her that she could practically feel him, but the touch wasn't actually there.

After what seemed like hours to Serena, Darien jumped in front of her and ran full speed through the trees. Confused, Serena increased her speed as well, but she had already lost sight of Darien. She continued to run through the trees, with only Darien's musky, woodsy scent to lead her.

Serena yelped as Darien came out of the trees and crashed into her side, forcing her to fall onto her side. He stood over her proudly and bent down so he could nuzzle her furry neck. Serena moaned into his mind while a low rumbling sound, almost a purr, erupted in her wolf form. She knew Darien was smiling mentally… she could practically find it.

"_Change."_ Darien's command gently rolled through Serena's head.

"_You first."_ Serena challenged. Darien growled, gently biting down on her neck. Serena returned the growl and tried to push Darien up.

"_I'm your alpha… you should listen to me_." Darien said.

"_I'm your alpha female… you shouldn't be ordering me around_." Serena replied. She continued to try and kick Darien off her, but he wouldn't budge.

"_Together?"_ Darien asked. Once more his voice was soft and gentle.

"_Together."_ Serena agreed after a moment's pause.

Darien and Serena let the change roll through their bodies. When they were fully changed, Darien was still on top of Serena, his arms holding him up from her smaller, naked body. He took a few minutes to just admire Serena's body. Darien's hand traveled up and down Serena's side, gently testing how silky her skin really is. Serena watched Darien's eyes take her in and allowed her own to take him in. Her eyes racked his body, lingering on his tone six pack and his member, which was already starting to harden.

Darien bent his head down and captured Serena's lips in his. Serena's calves wrapped around Darien's and her arms wound themselves around his neck, forcing Darien lower. Their lips broke apart when the need for air became too strong. Darien's lips just moved down Serena's face to her neck. Serena's moans were now audible and only getting louder.

"You know where this is going, right?" Darien asked between kisses.

"Yes." Serena replied breathlessly.

"You sure you want to go there?" Darien continued.

"If I didn't then I would have gone straight home." Serena growled. She untangled her arms from Darien's neck and ran them down his chest. She pushed and rolled them over. She sat on Darien's chest and started kissing his chest. As she made her way down Darien's body, she felt his arousal press into her. Both of them let out a moan at the contact. Darien's arms wrapped around Serena's body and tightly pressed her into him. Serena grinded onto Darien's arousal, causing him to throw his head back and let out a loud groan.

Not able to take it any longer, Darien flipped them back over. He attacked one of Serena's breasts while teasing the other with his hand. Serena moaned and arched up, pressing into Darien. Darien smiled as he switched to the other breast. Serena rubbed her legs together, trying to create some friction while Darien was occupied with her breasts.

The action didn't go unnoticed. Darien ran a hand down Serena's stomach and held her thigh still. Serena stilled as his hand moved up to cup her mound. Serena pressed herself into his hand, hoping to make it go in.

"Eager?" Darien asked.

"Darien… please…" Serena moaned.

"What?" Darien asked. "Do you want me to do… this?" Darien entered a single finger into Serena's slick folds. A long moan escaped Serena's mouth and she nodded her head, the ability to form words forgotten. Darien pumped the single finger in and out before adding a second, then a third. Serena's breathing became heavy and she started a rhythm with Darien's fingers.

"Darien… I'm so… close!" Serena panted. Her eyes were closed and her head thrown back. Darien continued to pump his fingers in and out as he brought his head down to suckle on the exposed skin of Serena's neck.

"Come for me, Serenity." Darien whispered softly. With a loud moan Serena did as she was told and her juices poured onto Darien's hand. Serena slumped into the grass and watched Darien lick his hands clean with glossy eyes. Her eyes traveled south until they locked onto Darien's stiff member. Serena crawled down, till she was looking directly at his member.

Serena's hand gingerly took a hold of Darien's member, causing him to moan. Serena stopped and looked up at him in question. Darien's eyes were closed, but slowly opened and looked down at her. Serena once more started to move her hand up and down slowly, before working up the nerve to kiss the head. She licked up the precum that had leaked loose before wrapping her mouth over more of Darien's cock.

Darien's hand knotted themselves in Serena's hair and helped her establish a rhythm. Serena's hand ran up and down whatever skin her mouth could not take in. Darien pulled Serena up before he could cum. Serena whimpered and looked up at Darien who just shook his head.

Darien gently pushed Serena back onto the grass as he rolled on top. He lined himself up and watched Serena's face for a sign to continue. She wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Before their lips met she whispered "please". The one word was all it took. Darien held her tight as he plunged in. Serena cried into Darien's kiss and tensed as her barrier broke. Darien held still, waiting for Serena to adjust to him.

Serena pressed her hips into Darien's to tell him to keep going. Darien pulled out so only his head was still in, before plunging back in. Darien set up a rhythm which Serena quickly caught onto. Their kiss stopped as they need to breathe over took them. Darien rested his forehead on Serena's shoulder.

The tightening in Serena's stomach was becoming tighter and tighter. She didn't know how much more she could take. Since words were currently impossible to form, she tried to convey her feelings through moans. Darien was grunting with every thrust, matching Serena's noises.

"Dare… Darien…" Serena moaned, finding one word.

Finally, the tightening in Serena's stomach broke and her world was blinded by stars. Darien continued to thrust as Serena's walls tightened around him. He moaned Serena's name as he finally came. Serena's body continued to milk Darien until his member was once more soft. Darien rolled off of Serena, their bodies both slick with sweat. Serena curled into Darien's chest as Darien wrapped an arm around her back. \

"Do we have to go back?" Serena asked.

"No." Darien replied. He idly made nonsense patterns on Serena's back as he stared up into the sky, a content smile on his face.

"Good, because I don't think I could move… let alone walk or run back." Serena said. She turned her head up and smiled up at Darien.

"What?" Darien asked.

"Nothing." Serena said. "Can't I just bask in the glow of our love making?"

Darien laughed and nodded. "You can do whatever you want, Serenity, as long as you stay by my side."

"Sounds good to me." Serena said quietly. "Dare?"

"Yes, Serenity?"

"I love you." Serena hid her face in Darien's chest. She hadn't been nervous to say that in days, but it felt like she was saying it again for the first time.

"I love you too, Sere." Darien said. He had a big grin on his face. He kissed the top of Serena's head and listened to her breathing as she slowly fell asleep. It took him a few more minutes of listening to Serena's calm breathing and the stillness of the forest for him to go to sleep.


	2. Relax

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I'm happy that the people who wanted to read these scenes found them! Ok, so this takes place after "Moving in and Dinner". If you want the background story, go read the actual Men and Wolves story.

**Estelin**- After I got your review I went back and reposted the chapter with the background… thanks for reminding me to do that! That last chapter took place after "Challenge" when Serena becomes alpha. This one happens after the Diamond incident at dinner.

**lilcatfish96**- I'm glad you liked it! Personally, I think it just gets hotter!

**Lovelyl**- I have been wanting to post these scenes so I finally got around to writing them and posting them! I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

Serena was still tense from the encounter with Diamond as she left the restaurant with Darien. Darien placed a hand on the small of Serena's back to lead her back to the Redline. He could tell she was tense and just wanted to get her back so to the apartment so she could relax. In the car, Serena just stared out the window idly. Darien kept glancing at her, knowing she was troubled. She had been perfectly fine during the meal after Diamond had left, but he could see the gears turning in her head now.

Darien snaked a hand onto Serena's knee, making her jump slightly. Serena glanced down quickly before looking back out the window. Darien's hand started to travel up Serena's thigh slowly, his fingers pressing into the silky skin every once in a while. Serena's eyes were now closed as she reveled in the flames Darien and ignited. Her breathing was slowly starting to increase as she leaned back in the seat.

"Are you ok? You seem… tense." Darien said as though his hands weren't approaching her sex. He smiled knowing Serena would have been muttering something about him being an overconfident jerk. He slowly unzipped Serena's pants and let his hand slip into Serena's underwear.

Serena growled in reply to the slow speed and grabbed Darien's hand and pushed it up to her mound. Darien laughed and slipped a finger into her as he made a sharp turn. He made circles as he pumped his finger in and out. Serena's breathing was now labored as she tried to move to make Darien's fingers go deeper. Darien knew what she was doing, but he kept his fingers pumping as they were while his eyes remained on the road.

"I think you need to relax." Darien said, his voice becoming an octave lower. This time Serena just moaned.

Darien added another finger and pinched the skin with his thumb. Serena made a noise that was a mixture of a moan and a yelp. Darien smiled at the new sound, hoping he'd hear it a few more times that night. He pulled his hand out of Serena's pants and pulled into his parking spot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Serena growled.

"Parking." Darien shrugged. He unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over so he could kiss Serena. She was taken back for a second before returning the kiss. Darien's hand once more entered Serena's clit. Serena moaned into the kiss and arched up, forcing Darien's fingers deeper. She broke away from the kiss panting. It only took Darien a few more pumps to make Serena scream out and cum. He returned to his seat and smiled over at his mate. "Relaxed now?"

"Very, but now you seem a little tense." Serena said, her eyes landing on his crotch. Instead of leaning forward and helping Darien with his problem, Serena slipped out of the car, rebuttoning her jeans. Darien groaned, wishing Serena had helped him relax.

Darien quickly got out of the car and grabbed Serena around the waste. Serena laughed as she kept walking towards the elevator. Once they were safely in the privacy of the elevator, Darien grinded himself into Serena's back. Serena moaned and she could feel her panties getting wet… again. Serena slid a hand behind her, cupping Darien in her palm. Darien moaned into Serena's neck where he was currently creating a hickey.

Serena lowered the zipper on Darien's pants and slid her hand in. Her small hand wrapped around Darien's cock and started to pump up and down. Darien fell back onto the wall of the elevator. His arms loosened around Serena, but she stayed where she was. Serena's movements quickened and Darien started to pump himself in the rhythm she had set up. It didn't take long for Darien to let his load go all over his boxers, pants, and Serena's hands.

Darien was able to just get his pants readjusted as the bell chimed that they had reached their floor. For the first time, Darien was happy that he lived so high up. Serena was still smirking and licking her fingers as they stepped out, making Darien groan and instantly become hard again. Darien ran down the hall, nearly dragging Serena behind him.

Darien threw Serena up against the door almost the instant it was closed. His hand blindly locked the door as Serena wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled Serena from the door and stumbled backwards onto the couch. Serena's hands went down his chest, unbuttoning the shirt he had on. Darien lifted up slightly to help Serena take his shirt off. Serena's hands continued down, finally completely pulling off Darien's pants and letting out his hardened member.

"No time to recover?" Serena asked as she looked down and smiled.

"With you? Never." Darien said. "Now… I see something wrong with this." His hands quickly had Serena's shirt off and her pants lowered to her calves. Serena kicked them off the rest of the way while Darien unclasped her bra. "Nope, something still wrong." Darien's hands slid up Serena's thighs and hooked under the elastic so he could pull down her panties.

"Happy now?" Serena asked.

"Very much so." Darien replied huskily. He tried to roll them to the side so he was on top, but Serena stopped him.

She straddled his hips and raised up slightly so the head of his member was barely touching her sex. She rubbed the head for a little bit, bringing moan after moan from Darien, before impaling herself on Darien's member. Serena placed her hands on Darien's chest as she raised herself up again, then falling once more. One of Darien's hands came up and gripped her waist to help her set her rhythm while the other wrapped around her back and pulled her forward just barely so that Darien could sit up and wrap his mouth around Serena's perk nipples. Serena threw her head back and moaned. Only moments later she stilled on Darien's cock as her climax hit her. Darien thrust up a few more times until his climax hit.

After they had come down from their highs, Serena fell onto Darien's chest, completely sated. She smiled and ran her fingers up and down the bare skin, loving the feeling of still being connected to Darien.

"So I can take it you're relaxed and aren't worried about anything anymore." Darien said.

"Very relaxed." Serena muttered. She yawned and stretched a bit on Darien's chest. Darien kept her still as the movement reawakened his member.

"You don't want to do that." Darien groaned.

"I think I just might." Serena whispered before getting up and running back to her room. Darien groaned and smiled before chasing after his little mate.


	3. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

So I know it's been a day longer than I usually update and it's a stupid author's note! I'll say it right now… I'm sorry for the author's note and the late update.

I've been getting over a cold all week which has had me on the couch or in my bed sleeping when I haven't been in class. That's not the worse of it. So I finished my physics homework and finished studying for my chemistry final when I hear a clicking sound. I look over and my computer is just sitting there… then it crashes… and I mean full on crashes.

In summary, I have lost all of my documents. Luckily, I didn't have anything important on that computer. If anything, these stories were what I help most important on it, but I can rewrite all the stories and my old ones are backed up on fanfiction. Right now the campus computer services has my old computer and is trying to recover as much they can, but right now it looks like my hard drive is completely gone.

So, It might be a few days till the next chapter, but I will not stop the story! I just have to rewrite a few chapters… which might be a good thing cause I wasn't completely happy with the last few chapters anyway.

Always,

Safariwriter


	4. Lose Control

**A/N**- Hey everyone! So I actually just wrote this chapter, but I know some of you are eagerly awaiting this chapter so I'm not going to wait to post it. Thank you for being so patient!

So this chapter is for after the chapter "Dancing" where Darien finds out Rei might be back… Enjoy!

**Estelin**- Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Enjoy!

**Sailormoon0630**- I'm glad you enjoyed the first two chapters, but ahd to wait so long for this third one!

**Munyo**- Finally… here's your more more more!

**Lovelyl**- It definitely is one way to relax… and not a bad way either!

**Dertupio**- I'm glad you're liking it!

**SailorMoon/Serenity28**- I'm glad you're loving it! Thanks for the review!

**Raye85**- Well I'm glad you finally found this story! Yes these are just drabbles, but since you've been reading the actual story you'll understand the background for everything.

* * *

Darien rested a hand on Serena's back as he led her back into Abby and Ivan's house. The house was completely quiet and he smiled as he realized the older couple had gone out for the night. When the adults are away, the kids will play.

Serena was still walking towards the stairs when Darien stopped her. He spun her back into his arms and backed her up so she was pressed against the stair railing. Darien lowered his face to hers and initiated a slow kiss. Serena moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Darien, pulling him closer. Darien's hands went to Serena's hips to keep her in place. He grinded his hips against hers, showing her his arousal.

Serena eventually broke away, gasping for breath. Darien's lips continued to travel down Serena's neck and into her chest. He was suddenly very happy that Serena's dress allowed so much access. He made sure to worship the top of Serena's breasts as his hands explored her sides. He slowly moved them to the solid wall, where he pressed Serena up, securing her between him and the wall.

"Darien, are we going to do this here or move it to the bedroom?" Serena asked breathlessly.

"I wouldn't mind just staying here." Darien muttered. His voice was muffled as he refused to extract his lips from Serena's skin. Darien picked Serena up and she wrapped her feet around his waist, forcing her dress to ride up. One of Darien's hands started to travel up the bare skin, expecting to find her panties. "No panties?"

"I figured you'd like this more." Serena panted. Darien growled his response. His hand continued to run over her legs before finally rubbing against her sensitive nub. Serena moaned and threw her head back as Darien entered a finger into her folds. Serena's breathing continued to increase as he added another finger and started pumping.

One of Serena's hands traveled down Darien's chest to his pants. She fumbled with the button for a little but before finally snapping it open. She slipped the zipper down and pushed his pants and boxers down, releasing his member. Her hand wrapped itself around the hardening appendage. Darien's hands paused for a moment before continuing their rhythm. Serena matched the rhythm with her hand, bringing Darien's arousal to another level.

"Serena…" Darien panted. The movement of his hand was starting to become faster and more uneven.

"Darien… I need you… in me… now." Serena panted. Darien thrust his fingers in a few more times before pulling out. Serena watched him with lust filled eyes as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. Her sued his now clean hand to pull Serena's hand from his member.

Darien aligned them up before thrusting his hips forward and entering his mate. They both groaned at the contact. Serena dropped her head to Darien's shoulder as he continued to thrust into her. His mouth immediately went to her open neck. Serena knew she'd have more hickeys in the morning, but over the past few months she had become a pro at covering them with make up. Serena felt the tightening in her stomach and knew she was close.

"Darien… I'm so close…" She breathed out. Darien grunted in response as his mouth continued to suckle on the skin between her neck and collarbone.

"Come with me." Darien whispered huskily in her ear.

Serena cried out as the coil in her stomach snapped and her orgasm took over. Her walls tightened around Darien's member, bringing him into his own release. Darien thrust a few more times till he had spilled all of his seed into Serena. His knees weakened slightly, forcing him to lean a little bit on Serena. Serena's legs loosened from around Darien's waist.

"So now, who do I love? Who can make me lose complete control?" Darien asked.

"Hm… still not quite sure." Serena teased. Darien growled and nipped playfully at Serena's neck.

"I guess I'll just have to show you… again." Darien growled.

"You'll have to catch me first." Serena whispered. She nipped at Darien's ear before changing into a wolf, forcing Darien to drop her. She hit the ground and ran up a few steps before changing back into a human. A predatory smile formed on Darien's face as he pulled his pants up and chased his little mate. He could still hear her light laughter as she ran to their room. She wouldn't be able to hide from him since he knew she wouldn't be able to stop giggling.

Darien entered the room to find it completely silent. He looked around the room for a sign of Serena, finding it by the closet. The door was barely open, but Darien saw the sliver of Serena's hair. He grinned and stalked over to the closet.

"Hello poppet." Darien grinned evilly.

Serena knew she was caught and instantly broke into another round of giggles. Darien threw the door over and grabbed Serena. He threw her over his shoulder and walked the few steps over to their bed. Darien threw his mate onto the covers and smiled down at her. Serena smiled innocently up from her spot on the bed.

"Your testing my willpower." Darien growled.

"Am I now?" Serena asked sensually.

Darien bent over Serena and ran his hand up Serena's side till he reached the ribbon that wrapped her stomach to hold the dress up. His hand trailed the ribbon's path till he reached the bow in the back. He pulled the bow loose before pulling the yellow material from Serena's body. He grinned at the naked, withering form below him.

"That's not fair… you're still fully clothed. And I know I unbuttoned those pants earlier." Serena growled. She pushed herself up so she was on her knees and facing Darien. She wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. One hand trailed down the shirt. She teased the first button on his shirt before tearing the shirt open. She smiled innocently as Darien growled at her.

"I liked the shirt." Darien growled.

"It looks better on the floor." Serena replied. Her hand traveled down to his pants, but before she could get to the button Darien undid the button for her. He pushed down his pants and boxers as he kicked off his shoes. Darien pushed Serena back and crawled on top of her.

"So you have no idea who makes me lose complete control?"

"I'm getting a slight idea." Serena said.

Serena eyed his member and licked her lips in anticipation. As soon as she looked back up into Darien's eyes, he attacked her lips. Darien's hands went down to her stomach, running over the smooth skin. They came back up to Serena's breasts were they started to massage the mounds. Serena was so caught up in the feeling of Darien's hands all over her, she didn't realize he was ready to enter her.

She gasped as Darien thrust into her, but the gasp quickly turned into a moan. Darien set up a rhythm as he buried his face in Serena's hair. Serena wrapped her legs around Darien's waist and started to meet Darien thrust for thrust, forcing him deeper. They both groaned at the new feeling. Darien's thrusts became faster and more erratic, bringing both of them closer to the edge.

Serena reached her orgasm first, crying out Darien's name into the night. Her walls tightened around Darien's member for the second time that night, bringing him to his brink. His seed filled Serena as he thrust a few more times before he slumped down. He rolled them over so he could stay connected to Serena without crushing her.

"So now do you know who makes me lose control?" Darien asked once he caught his breath. He could tell Serena was already falling asleep, not bothering to try to move off of him.

"I have a pretty good idea." Serena said quietly before yawning. She stretched against Darien, making him groan. Darien slowly brought his lucid member out of Serena so they didn't start another round unexpectedly.


	5. Testing the Tub

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I'm officially done with this quarter. So now I get to relax, swim, sleep, party, and sleep and swim some more. Plus I get time to write! How awesome is that? I'd also like to thank everyone who enjoyed the actually Men and Wolves story! This story will come up on it's conclusion as well, but it had always just been drabbles and it was never meant to be very long… Anyway, enjoy!

**Lovelyl**- Ya, they really were quite nympho's in the comics and everything… I got to keep the spirit of the original story alive.

**Beautifulmoonbunny**- I found it to be appropriate and it's just such a great line.

**SailorMoon/Serenity28**- I'm all good now… Thanks for the concern though!

**Lilcatfish96**- Well I'm glad you're enjoying it!

* * *

"Then don't say anything at all." Darien said as he came up and wrapped his arms around Serena. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. The kiss started out slow, but slowly began to heat up. Darien slowly backed Serena into the bed, but Serena stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked. He looked into Serena's eyes for any hint of what made her stop. "Serena?"

Serena didn't reply. Instead she took Darien's hand and led him back into the bathroom. Serena turned on the faucet and the little waterfall. The sound of falling water echoed throughout the tile bathroom. She slowly slipped off her shirt and let her pants fall to the ground. She looked up at Darien innocently. He watched her approach, watched every movement with hunger.

Serena stood on the tip of her toes and placed her lips on Darien's. Darien's hands came up and cupped the sides of Serena's face. He stepped even closer to Serena, so they completely pressed up against each other. Darien continued to deepen the kiss as he backed Serena up. He reached behind her and turned off the faucet before the water would start overflowing. As Darien pulled his hands back, he made sure to run them up and down the bare skin on Serena's back. His fingers skillfully unsnapped her bra. Serena dropped her arms as the bra fell from her body.

Finally, Darien broke the kiss. He smiled down at her before kneeling down and lavishing attention on the skin of her stomach. He kissed around the top of her panties before biting them and pulling them down her long legs. Serena groaned at the touch, especially when Darien made his way back. He made sure to leave ghost touches around the apex of her legs.

"Darien…" Serena moaned.

"Hm?" Darien murmured from his spot at Serena's stomach.

"You're wearing too much." Serena said. Her hands pulled at the fabric around Darien's shoulders in her lust induced hazed. Darien chuckled, but pulled his shirt over his head. He helped Serena with his pants before he picked her up and gently set her down in the large tub. Serena's hair started to float around them, shimmering gold under the water.

Darien bent over Serena as his lips remained locked on hers. His hands traveled up and down her body, constantly exploring. One hand made it to her clit and started rubbing up and down the folds. Darien felt her warm juices leaking out and mixing with the slightly colder water.

"Darien…" Serena moaned when Darien released her lips. Darien smiled from his new spot on her shoulder. Darien's fingers finally slipped into her fold and started pumping in and out. Serena's hips matched his rhythm and Serena felt her release quickly approaching. With a few more trusts with his fingers, Darien sent Serena into her orgasm. Darien rolled of Serena as she slowly came down from her release.

"I don't know how you can do that." Serena sighed in contentment.

"I don't see you complaining though." Darien laughed.

"Never." Serena replied.

When Serena had finally recovered from her orgasm she smiled at Darien and rolled on top of him. Darien's hands gripped her waist as he looked up at her curiously. Serena just continued to smile innocently as she positioned herself over Darien's hardened member.

"Serena… what are you-" Darien wasn't able to complete his sentence as Serena impaled herself on him. They both let out a groan at the feeling of the new feeling. Serena stopped and remained were she was for a few moments before rising back up and falling again. Darien let his head roll back and rest on the edge of the porcelain tub. He watched with lust filled eyes as his hands reached up and started massaging Serena's breasts. Serena moaned in pleasure as her nipples were tweaked into hardened mounds.

Serena rested her hands on Darien's shoulders as she started to increase her pace. One of Darien's hands made their way down to Serena's waist and helped her with her pace. His hips also started to thrust up, forcing his dick deeper into her. Serena's moans matched their pace and started to grow in intensity. The hand that had found it's way to her hips, soon found it's way to her sensitive nub. Darien massaged the numb between his thumb and finger, forcing Serena to cry out.

"Darien!" Serena cried out as she clamped down on him.

"Serenity!" Darien growled as he came at the same time as Serena. Darien held Serena where she was as he thrust a few more times as his seed completely emptied into her. Serena fell against Darien's chest as she came down from her high. Her eyes closed and she smiled, completely sated. One of her hands started to draw random lines up and down his chest while Darien's hands were splayed on her back holding her to him.

"I like this whole don't have to be quiet thing." Serena mumbled. "When do we get to move in?"

Darien laughed, the rumbling making Serena giggle. "Just a few more weeks… possibly a week and a half." Darien said.

"I'm keeping you to that." Serena said. She yawned and snuggled even more into Darien's chest. This was one of the occasions that made Darien completely sure that they were made for together cause he knew so one could fit as well against him as Serena did.

Darien stood up in the bath with Serena in his arms. He quickly pulled the drain plug to let the water drain and shut off the waterfall. Serena watched everything lazily from the comfort and safety of his arms. Darien set Serena down o the tile floor and wrapped Serena in a towel. Serena dried off while Darien did the same behind her.

When Serena was done, she started to walk to the bedroom when Darien came up behind her and picked her up on more. Serena yelped wrapped her arms around Darien's neck as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Are we really supposed to be staying the night here?" Serena asked as Darien set her on the bed and crawled in behind her.

"You should have thought about that earlier." Darien said as he pulled her into his arms. "Anyway, it is our house." Serena nodded as she rested her head on Darien's chest and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Morning After

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I must say… I am completely and utterly bored right now. I have all my finals finished and yet I'm still forced to stay up at school due to training camp that takes up all of next week… still that leaves me a shit load of time to just sit and think… not a good thing for me. Anyway, here's the next installment. It happens the morning after prom.

**Lovelyl**- Yes we'll assume Serena's on the pill for now. I really didn't want to worry about the technicalities, so we'll just say here that she is in fact on the pill. I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

* * *

Serena tried to stretch as she slowly woke up, but two arms tightened around her waist. She opened her eyes and smiled down at Darien. Their positions had switched sometime in the night so now she was Darien's pillow. Darien's breathing was still even so Serena guessed she had woken up before him, for the first time ever. She ran a hand through his messy hair, working out a few knots as they went through.

Whatever Darien was dreaming, it must be good. The evidence had started growing and pressing in Serena's thigh. She looked down and noticed Darien's very impressive morning wood. An evil smile crept across her face as an idea formed in her head. It would be hard to initiate since she'd have to get out of Darien's grip. Serena wiggled around a bit, succeeding in increasing Darien's arousal, but not escaping his grip.

Serena huffed and tried to figure something out. Finally she pushed Darien onto his back and straddled his stomach. His hands fell loosely to her grip, but still maintained contact. She bent down and started trailing kisses up and down Darien's chest. Darien's chest started to rumble in what Serena could only associate with a purr.

Serena took advantage of Darien's loose grip and scooted down farther, bringing Darien's arousal right into contact with her heated center. Darien's hands gripped her thighs tightly for a second before relaxing once more. Serena continued to explore Darien's expansive chest with her lips while she rubbed the tip of Darien's arousal slightly with her moist center.

Serena finally pulled herself away from Darien's chest and finished crawling down so she was facing Darien's engorged penis. She grinned and licked the top before engulfing it in her mouth. Darien's hips thrust forward, forcing his member farther down Serena's throat. Serena looked up to see Darien's eyes slightly open staring down at her. She wrapped one hand around the skin she couldn't get in her mouth and place the other on Darien's hip to keep him in place. She kept eye contact with Darien as she set up a rhythm up and down. Darien's hands gripped Serena's hear and helped her with her rhythm as he came closer and closer to falling over the edge. He tried to pull her up, but Serena batted away his hands and continued. She grazed the sensitive skin lightly with her teeth, causing Darien to groan loudly and finally cum in Serena's mouth. Serena swallowed every last drop before crawling back up and laying down on Darien's chest.

"Well, that's one way to wake up." Darien whispered.

"I'm glad you liked it." Serena said. She kissed Darien softly, breaking it off sooner than Darien would have like. He whimpered when she broke the kiss off. "So how long were you really awake?"

"As soon as you put your mouth around me. There would be no way I'd be able to sleep through that." Darien said.

"Do you know you purr?" Serena asked.

"I purr? I don't think I purr. I might growl low and deep in my chest, but I most certainly do not purr." Darien said, growling for extra effect.

"I think it's hot." Serena said, emphasizing the 't'.

"Well then… I might purr, but it would only be for you." Darien said. He brought Serena's head back up and captured her mouth in his. "Now, I think someone else needs some attention."

"I'm perfectly happy." Serena mumbled.

"Really now?" Darien asked. He rolled them over and supported himself on his arms. He bent his head down and acted as though he was heading towards Serena's lips, but moved lower and captured one of her nipple sin her mouth. Serena cried out in surprise. Darien spent a minute lavishing the hard nub before moving to it's twin. As his mouth was focused on Serena's breasts, one hand snuck down her side and slid between them. He rubbed Serena's folds, causing her to moan and her juices to start soaking his hand.

"Darien…" Serena moaned.

"Yes, my love?" Darien asked, breaking away from Serena's very hard nipple.

"I need you in me… now." Serena ordered.

"Your wish is my command." Darien whispered in Serena's ear. He bit down lightly on the lobe as he pushed into Serena's core. Serena cried out at the two sensations being mixed together. She wrapped her legs around Darien's legs and met him thrust for thrust. She cried out every time as he repeatedly hit her g-spot.

"Cum for me." Darien panted in Serena's ear. Serena tried to hold back, but found herself crashing into her orgasm. Darien wasn't far behind, orgasming as soon as her walls started to tighten around him.

Darien rolled off Serena, but kept his arms around her. Their bodies were sticky with sweat and the smell of their lovemaking started to accumulate in the air. They both basked in the glow for a few minutes before Serena was able to finally stretch without Darien's arms stopping him.

"Good morning." Serena smiled sweetly.

"A very good morning." Darien answered. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I've already eaten, but thanks though." Serena grinned. Darien laughed and pulled Serena more into his side.

"I'm guessing you still need more…" Darien said.

"O! We're supposed to meet Mike and Mina for brunch! Crap, what time is it?"

"Um… almost 10:30." Darien said as he looked over at the bedside clock.

"SHIT!" Serena cried. "We were supposed to meet them at 10:15!"

"Just text them and tell them we're on our way." Darien said. He reached over and grabbed Serena's phone off the night table. Serena grabbed her phone, but stopped to read a new text.

"They're going to be late too… we're meeting at 11." Serena said. "Apparently they got caught up and weren't paying attention to the time."

"See, we weren't the only ones enjoying the morning." Darien said. He kissed Serena one more time before getting up. He started the coffee before turning on the shower and getting ready. Serena joined Darien in the farm and they took turns cleaning each other up.

Eventually the couple made it downstairs where they found Mina and Mike already seated in the hotel's restaurant. "Good morning." Mina said.

"Good morning." Serena replied. She gave her friend a hug before sitting down next to Darien.

"So, why are you guys so late?" Mina asked.

"Same reason as you." Serena said nonchalantly.

"Not my fault we had to crissen the apartment." Mina huffed.

"It took you this long?" Serena asked.

"We wanted it to be special." Mina said, looking up at Mike.

"Trust me… that apartment doesn't need crissoning." Darien muttered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I don't even want to know since I'm still living there." Mike groaned. Darien just grinned and lazily rested an arm around Serena's shoulders.


	7. All About You

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So not much to say so enjoy this chapter… this is S&D's private celebration for their engagement… aka it happens in the middle of ch. 32. Enjoy!

**Pyre**- Thanks! I thought I spelled that wrong…

**Estelin**- Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it! I'm not sure when it's going to end… possibly just on the honeymoon cause I'm sort of getting burned out of writing these scenes…

**Lilcatfish96**- Thank you! I'm glad you're loving it!

**Lovelyl**- O ya, definitely had to make sure it remained traditional…

**Mangamania**- I was overprotected as well, so don't worry about it. It's actually spelled christening (thank you again pyre), but it's pretty much just having sex on something or in a certain place for the first time…

* * *

"Good, cause I don't want to give up the title." Serena smiled. She kissed Darien's lips tenderly and wrapped her hand around his neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Darien gently laid Serena down on the couch as he crawled on top of her. Darien's tongues traced the crevices of Serena's mouth before tangling with her own. He broke the kiss and crawled down her body. His hands slipped beneath Serena's shirt and slowly slid the material up. Darien kissed every inch of new skin that the shirt revealed. Serena groaned and tried to pull the shirt completely up and off, but Darien refused to change the pace.

"Tonight is all about you." Darien whispered in Serena's ear before slipping the shirt over her head. He kissed her lips sweetly, but quickly moved on, even though Serena tried to hold onto his lips.

Darien moved down and slowly slid down Serena's flannel pants and kissed the sensitive skin below Serena's stomach. Darien kissed everywhere except the place Serena wanted him to kiss the most. Finally he kissed the sensitive folds before his tongue delving into Serena's moist core. Serena instantly arched up, pushing Darien's face and tongue further into her core. Darien's tongue started to lap at the juices that had started to flow. Darien pressed Serena's hips down to keep them in place and lifted his head up.

"Darien…" Serena groaned at the loss of contact.

"I want you to look me in the eyes when you climax." Darien whispered. Serena groaned, but did as she was told and looked down at Darien. He bent back down and continued his feast. It didn't take him long to send Serena plummeting into her orgasm. He continued to suck on her clit as her juices flooded into his mouth. The whole time Serena kept her eyes connected with his. Darien smiled as her eyes glowed with the aftermath of her orgasm. He crawled back up her body and kissed Serena deeply. She groaned as she tasted herself on Darien's lips and tongue.

"See don't you taste good?" Darien asked, his voice deep and husky.

"You still taste better." Serena said. Her hand traveled down to his pants and she cupped his erection in her hand. Darien groaned and pressed his hips into Serena's hand, making her smile at his reaction.

Serena nudged Darien, causing him to fall the short distance to the rug next to the couch. He watched as Serena lowered herself down onto his chest. She smiled seductively and started unbuttoning his shirt. She gave him the exact torture he had relished upon her, slowly kissing the exposed skin as she did each individual button.

"Ok, I promise to never torture you again." Darien groaned. "Only if you hurry up."

"Not gonna happen." Serena said. She continued her slow journey till she popped open the last button. She pushed his shirt to the side, but stopped Darien from taking off the shirt completely. "I like it like this."

Serena crawled down Darien's legs and let her fingers deftly pry the button on Darien's pants open, followed by the zipper. She slid his pants down, making sure to slightly squeeze his thigh muscles. Serena grinned at Darien's erection standing proudly before her. She licked her lips before licking the head.

"I told you, tonight's about you." Darien said as he tried to bring Serena back up. She frowned before engulfing Darien's penis in her mouth. Darien groaned and his hands slackened on her shoulders. One hand twisted itself in Serena's hair while the other anchored itself against the edge of the couch.

"Good God." Darien groaned. Serena quickly set up a rhythm, alternating between just sliding her mouth up and sucking as she came back up. Darien groaned at the pattern and started thrusting into Serena's mouth, constantly hitting the back of her throat. One of Serena's hands wrapped around the base and made sure any skin that her mouth couldn't engulf was thoroughly looked after. Darien didn't know how long he held on, but he knew when he finally fell over the edge and burst into Serena's mouth.

Serena grinned as she licked her lips, using on of her fingers to clean the corner of her mouth. She sucked the small remnant of cum from her finger before crawling back up to Darien and kissing him. "I told you that you tasted better."

"Nope… I still like you better." Darien said. He pushed the couch slightly, giving the couple more room on the floor before flipping Serena over. "That was a nice interlude, but tonight is still all about you."

Darien captured Serena's lips in his as he positioned himself at her entrance. He kept their lips connected as he slowly slid in, eating up Serena's moan. He made sure to keep his thrusts slow and long, even though every inch of him wanted to speed up. He ran one hand down Serena's body before he reached her clit. As he continued his slow thrusts he started rubbing her nub between his thumb and forefinger.

"Darien." Serena arched up as she moaned his name.

"All about you." He whispered into her hair.

Serena took the initiative to wrap her legs around Darien's waist forcing him deeper into her. "Darien… just fuck me… I need you to just fuck me."

Darien gave one more slow thrust as he looked into Serena's eyes to make sure that's what she wanted. When he saw the fire burning in her eyes he nodded and picked up his pace. Serena arched up to meet him thrust for thrust. Her breathing become labored and erratic, telling Darien she was close. He continued to rub her nub, knowing it would continue to drive her crazy.

"Darien!" Serena cried out as she fell. Her walls clamped down around Darien's penis, milking him of his cum as he came with her. "That was amazing…"

"I told you it was all about you tonight." Darien said.

"Mhm… But now I think we should relocate to our bed. My back's killing me."

"What's wrong?" Darien asked. He stood up and helped Serena up. He spun her around only to find rug burns on her back. "Sere…"

"Don't worry… you can kiss them once we make it to bed." Serena said. She started to pull Darien towards the stairs. She could tell he was still troubled over his new discovery. Stopping on the first stair so she was at his height, she spun around and kissed him deeply. "Stop worrying. The mix of pain and pleasure was interesting… to say the least."

"If you say so."

"I do… now come kiss my back better." Serena said. This time Serena didn't have to pull Darien up since he was more than happy to follow her to their bedroom.


	8. Marked

**A/N**- Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but training camp kicked my butt. I was usually so tired at night I barely did anything. But now I'm home and relaxing so it's time for an update! Enjoy!

**Lovelyl**- mhm…

**MoonGoddessMagic**- I'm glad you thought so! Thanks for the review!

**Mangamania**- Thank you! I'm glad you loved it!

**Estelin**- Thanks! Glad you liked it!

* * *

Darien sat idly on the bed. Serena had indeed taken her bath as soon as they had gotten home, but she had shut and locked the door on Darien, leaving him completely and utterly bored. He had listened to the water fill the tub then Serena walk out and now he was just hoping he'd hear the gurgling of the water as it was sucked down the drain. Finally, after what seemed like a few hours, he heard Serena get out and the bath start to drain. It was only a few minutes later when Serena walked out in only her towel. She was towel drying her hair and didn't even look up at him.

Serena knew Darien was watching her, but she still headed straight for her closet. She pulled out a silk nightie and was about to turn around when it was stolen from her hands.

"Hey!" Serena cried. She turned around, only to bump into Darien's chest. She stumbled back and would have fallen over if Darien's other hand hadn't swung out to grab her. "Darien, give that back!"

Darien ignored Serena's demands and fisted the cloth in his hands as his lips attacked Serena's neck. The hand that was on Serena's back started to massage the delicate skin beneath her towel.

"Darien, give me my nightie back! I want to go to sleep." Serena growled. She tried to jump up to get her night gown back, but Darien made sure it was just out of her reach.

"Aw, but my love, this way I don't have to rip it from your body. It's easier for us and you get to wear it another night." Darien said huskily before taking Serena's ear lobe in his mouth. He sucked on the skin before trailing kisses to Serena's lips. He sucked in her bottom lip, begging for entrance. At first Serena denied him, but soon she opened her mouth and let Darien's tongue sneak in.

Their tongues dueled for dominance while Serena hitched a leg around Darien's hip. Darien dropped Serena's forgotten night gown and picked her up before lying her down on the bed. He crawled on top of her and found the knot in her towel. He pulled on it roughly before pushing it to the side. He gazed down at her body as she squirmed beneath him for a few seconds before attacking one of her breasts with his mouth.

"Darien…" Serena moaned. She squirmed beneath him, rubbing her heated core against Darien's growing member. Darien groaned and thrust his hips upward.

"Tell me what you want." Darien whispered.

"It's my turn." Serena replied as she leaned up, nipping at Darien's ears. Before Darien could respond Serena flipped them over. She kissed him deeply before she steadied herself on his chest and slowly lowering herself on his erect member. They groaned at the slow contact. Serena remained where she was for a few moments before lifting up and lowering herself once more.

"Serena, you're going to kill me." Darien groaned. He tried to grip Serena's hips and force her into a faster pace, but Serena took his hands and just placed them on her chest. Darien got the hint and started to palm the sensitive skin, teasing the nipples to an even harder nub than they already were.

Serena slowly started to pick up the speed, causing to Darien to groan more. Before Serena could increase the pace again Darien flipped them over and started his own rhythm and pace.

"Darien… it was my turn." Serena half groaned half moaned. Darien grunted in reply as he thrust into her deeply. Any issues Serena had with the new position were forgotten. Serena's eyes rolled back and she arched up the next time Darien thrust into her. Darien kissed the skin that came up to meet him, kissing a new spot with every thrust.

Serena cried out as her orgasm hit her, scratching up Darien's back. Darien hissed at the pain and bit down on Serena's neck. Serena's arched up again at the sensation of pain and pleasure mixing together. Serena felt the coil in her stomach tightening once more and she knew she was going to fall over the edge again. Darien's thrusts became more erratic and faster as he neared his own orgasm, causing Serena to cry out as her second orgasm washed over her. Darien tumbled over the edge with his mate, thrusting a few more times before slumping slightly onto Serena. He rolled off and took a few deep breaths as his body cooled down.

"Hey, you bit me!" Serena growled as she touched the mark. Darien looked over and smiled at the mark on Serena's neck. He pulled Serena closed and nuzzled it.

"I like it." Darien grinned proudly. "Now everyone knows who you belong to."

"I thought the ring said that." Serena said, holding her left hand up and watching the diamond sparkle.

"Well… they both say it." Darien said.

"You know I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow." Serena said. "I could barely get up this morning!"

"Good, we can spend all day in bed." Darien said. He kissed the back of her neck as he pressed her back into his chest and curled around her. Serena smiled and played with his fingers for a few minutes before falling asleep.


	9. PreHoneymoon Activities

**A/N**- Hello everyone! So I have some bad/good news… it depends on how you look at it. There is only one more chapter after this one. I was thinking about doing one more, but I've decided against it. So you have this plus one more chapter and I finally close everything on M&W! Also, this final chapter will be your Christmas present cause I'll update Christmas eve… which will be perfect since I'm going to Disneyland on Christmas Day… Anyway, enjoy!

**Mangamania**- Thank you! I'm glad you like them!

**Lovelyl**- That he is… but I'm sure you can excuse him for that…

**Raye85**- Don't worry about not always knowing about updates… you'll find them eventually! I'm glad you're enjoying everything though!

* * *

Darien followed Serena up the steps and into the private jet. She curiously looked around while Darien slipped past her to talk to the pilots. Their conversation was short and Darien had soon returned to Serena's side. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck as he pushed her veil to the side.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Serena asked.

"No." Darien mumbled against her neck. He pushed her slightly so she started walking towards the private cabin in the back. Darien reached a hand forward and pushed the sliding door open.

Inside was a bed covered in midnight blue silk sheets. There were pillows covering the head of the bed. Serena snaked out of Darien's arms so she could run a hand over the sheets. She smiled as her hands came into contact with the cold silk sheets. She smiled up at Darien as she climbed into the middle of the bed.

"Are you going to join me?" Serena asked.

"Of course… what type of husband would I be if I left you all alone and cold on that large bed?" Darien grinned.

He dropped to his knees on the corner of the bed and crawled on top of Serena. He kissed soundly on the lips before traveling down her neck to the top of her dress. He kissed the skin at the border before snaking a hand behind her and unzipping the dress. He slid the smooth material down her body, following all of her curves as he did so. Serena arched her back, allowing Darien to brush the dress completely off of her body. He made sure to kiss all of the newly exposed skin so no part of Serena's body was left unkissed. By the time Darien kissed Serena's last toe, she was withering beneath him. Darien grinned back up at her as he made his way back up her body. Serena tried to kick the white high heels off of her feet, but Darien gripped her calves in order to stop her movement.

"I want you to keep those on." Darien said. Serena stopped her movements and nodded. As she watched Darien continue to kiss her stomach, Serena's hands inched up her body and started to undo the clips on her veil. Once more Darien's hands came up and stopped her. "Leave those on too."

Serena groaned, but dropped her hands onto Darien's back. She knotted her hands into Darien's hair before pulling him up to her lips. She pushes her tongue past Darien's lips instantly so their tongues could become tangled in a passion filled dance.

"Although you want me to keep my veil and shoes on… I want all your clothes off." Serena growled. Darien smiled, but nodded.

He began to unbutton his shirt with the help of Serena's tiny hands. Together they pushed the white material off of his shoulders and onto the bed. His pants came next, shoes and socks all came next. Darien stood up to help his clothing fall to the ground, but as he did so he soaked in the sight of his willing new wife. Her white lace bra was still on, although it left practically nothing to his imagination. But her most prized area was open for his eyes to feast on. Luckily he hadn't known she wasn't wearing panties, otherwise their honeymoon would have begun before the reception.

"Darien…" Serena growled. He hands were running up her sides, coming dangerously close to her clit. Darien's eyes darkened even more as he watched a finger disappear into the folds before traveling back up her stomach once more.

Darien growled as he practically fell on top of his new wife and attacked her lips. Serena responded just as eagerly. Her hands left her own body and started exploring Darien's. His muscles twitched and flexed as her hands swept over them. Darien's hands replaced Serena's smaller ones on her own body. He tore off her bra, throwing it somewhere behind him. His hands began to massage her breasts, rolling her nipples into tiny hard pebbles, which stood erect only for him. He bent down, kissing the valley between Serena's breasts before sucking on one of her nipples.

Serena arched up into Darien, pressing his erection into her stomach. They groaned at the contact, Serena collapsing onto the bed once more. Darien placed both arms on the either side of Serena as he switched to the next breast. He spent some time worshiping the ample skin before returning once more to Serena's lips. This kiss was slow and full of love, unlike the fierce one they had shared just minutes ago.

Darien made sure all of his weight was on his arms before positioning himself at Serena's entrance. He rubbed the head of his member at the opening, covering it with Serena's juices. Slowly, Darien entered Serena. Serena moaned as Darien slowly filled her completely. Darien stopped when he had completely filled Serena before he moved back so only his head was buried within Serena. Serena wrapped her feet around Darien's hips, forcing him to dive into her once more. Her heels dug into Darien's butt, but Darien never complained. In fact it only brought the intensity of their lovemaking to a greater level.

"Serena… I love you so much." Darien panted as he continued his rhythm.

"I… I love you too." Serena whispered as she arched into Darien's next thrust.

Serena's walls clenched down around Darien as she cried out. Her orgasm sent her body into shivers. Darien followed only a few thrusts later. He emptied his seed into Serena before pulling out and falling to her side. Both were breathing hard and tried to regain normal heart rates.

"That was… amazing… better than ever." Darien said. He rolled to his side and looked down at Serena. He let a hand fall to her stomach and trace patterns on her soft skin.

"Hm… I'd have to agree with you on that one." Serena replied. She stretched out before curling up. "How much longer do we have till we land?"

"A while yet." Darien said.

"So we'll have some repeat performances?" Serena asked shyly.

"We'll have repeat performances for a long time." Darien laughed before tilting her head up and kissing her.


	10. Baby Making

**A/N**- Ok, so this is the final chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed everything! I just wanted to say I have a bunch of new stories that I'm working on. There is a SM story, but I'm not sure what the rating will be or when it will be posted so keep an eye out!

**Lovelyl**- Well it's nice to know I kept so close to the original characters!

**Mangamania**- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

**Raye85**- I think that your question is different with everybody since there are so many different beliefs and people act and think in so many different ways. Good question though… enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Good morning Serenity." Darien said as he kissed Serena.

"Good morning." Serena smiled as she stretched. "When do you have to go into work today?"

"I don't, it's Saturday." Darien laughed.

"O… right." Serena said as a blush overwhelmed her cheeks. "So we can just sleep all day?"

"I was thinking about doing something other than sleeping." Darien said as he nuzzled Serena's neck. Serena's hands wrapped her his neck, pressing him closer into her neck.

"Hm… that sounds like a good plan." Serena said. One hand traveled down Darien's back, making his muscles twitch. The years might have tried to age him, but he was still the fittest man Serena knew. She could still spend hours just sitting with him and running her hands up and down his abs. Luckily, this also meant he continued to sleep shirtless.

Serena's hands slipped under Darien's flannel sleeping pants and squeezed his butt. Darien growled into the spot on Serena's neck where he was currently working on a hickey. Serena's hands remained on his butt as Darien tore his lips from her neck. He looked down proudly at his work. The small mark was slowly starting to darken. Darien kissed it one more time before he moving down.

Darien's hands pulled Serena's nightie off her body. Before Darien could start anything, Serena pushed him onto his back. She climbed onto his stomach and kissed Darien hard on the lips. One of Darien's hands knotted into her hair while the other traveled up her stomach and massaged one of her breasts. Serena broke their kiss and moved to Darien's neck. Serena started sucking and licking on Darien's pulse point. She pulled back eventually and smiled down at her own mark.

"You mark me, I mark you." Serena whispered in Darien's ear. Darien groaned as Serena bit down on his ear lobe. He thrust his hips up, causing the sweet friction they both yearned for.

Serena kissed down Darien's chest. Over the years she had become very familiarized with the tan skin, but she never missed an opportunity to kiss him. She teased one of his nipples with her teeth before moving to the next one. Darien groaned and ran his hands up and down Serena's back, not quite sure what exactly to do with them since Serena currently had his mind completed fogged by lust.

Serena nipped and licked at Darien's abs as she moved down. She kissed down his happy trail before licking up the back side of Darien's members. She kissed around the head before licking up the precum on the tip. Serena looked up at Darien and captured his eyes with her own before engulfing his member completely. One of Serena's hands came up to play with Darien's balls. Serena bobbed her head up and down on Darien's member, alternating between licking and grazing her teeth up the shaft. Serena could feel the hard muscle beneath the soft skin harden even more under her ministrations.

"Serena… I'm gonna…" Darien panted. Serena knew what he was talking about and only continued on. Darien tried to pull Serena up so he could release within her, but Serena wouldn't let him. As Serena sucked on Darien's member he groaned and released into her mouth. Serena swallowed all of it before licking Darien clean and climbing back up to kiss Darien on the mouth.

Their kiss was slow and passion filled, a relaxing decline from the intense build up and fall Darien had just gone through. Darien held Serena close as he rolled them back over. He broke away from the kiss and crawled down her body. He nuzzled her slick folds, inhaling her rich sent. He grinned up to her as he brought a hand up and entered a finger into her. Serena moaned and bucked her hips. Darien watched with lust covered eyes as he slowly brought her up. Before he let her find her release he brought his head back down and kissed her wet folds, licking some of her juices. Darien's tongue dove into Serena's folds, making her cry out. Serena arched her hips up, forcing Darien's tongue deeper.

"Darien!" Serena cried as she came. Her juices poured into Darien's mouth and drank them up greedily. He copied Serena's action by coming up and kissing her. Serena's tongue traced the contours of Darien's mouth, tasting herself on him. It had become her favorite flavor over the years.

"I love you." Serena whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you too." Darien whispered. "Now, ready to make a baby?" Darien splayed his fingers across Serena's stomach. They had been trying for a few months and so far nothing had happened.

Serena ran her hands through Darien's hair and nodded her head. Darien smiled before kissing her lips tenderly. He positioned himself at her entrance as he deepened the kiss. Serena moaned into the kiss, Darien swallowing the sound, as he entered her. Darien quickly set up a rhythm and Serena quickly caught on. She arched up, her hips rising up to meet his with every thrust. Darien broke their kiss as the need for air became too great.

Serena felt her release coming as the heat between her legs and the coil in her stomach became too intense. She wanted Darien to come with her so she started to clench her walls around her.

"Sere…" Darien warned. She knew he always liked to make sure she found her release first before worrying about himself, even though he wasn't usually far behind her.

"Come with me Darien… please." Serena whined. Darien groaned at her plea, but didn't say anything. He circled his hips with every thrust, creating more intense pleasure for the both of them.

"Darien…" Serena moaned. With one more thrust she was crying out into the night. Darien's strangled voice echoed hers as he came with her, just as she had commanded.

Unlike other times, Darien didn't collapse and roll off of Serena. Instead he rolled Serena onto her stomach. He pulled her hips up and entered Serena from behind. The new position caused Serena's stomach to start tightening once more. Darien slammed into her from behind, mirroring their actions if they were in their other forms.

They both found their releases coming. Darien's movements became faster and more erratic while Serena found a pillow to grip. Serena screamed into the pillow as she found her second release. Darien followed soon after. Darien collapsed onto the bed, half on Serena and half on the bed.

"That was different, but wow… we need to do that more often." Serena said when she was able to form actual sentences. She turned her head so she was looking at Darien, who was now looking up at the canopy of the bed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Darien said. He kissed Serena's shoulder before pulling her into him.

"You think that worked? You think I'm pregnant?" Serena asked.

"We can only hope." Darien said. "We can always keep trying…"

"You're just in this for the sex." Serena laughed. She turned on her side and swatted Darien's chest.

"Hey! I want a baby just as much as you!" Darien defended. "But it's not like it's a horrible way to spend our time." Darien tried to kiss Serena, but she moved her head so he just got a kiss. "You know I love you right? Very, very much." Darien kissed Serena's exposed arm between every word. "You know how much I want a little Serenity running around… right?"

"What if I want a little Darien?" Serena asked.

"Then we can try for both." Darien said.

"Good answer." Serena said. She kissed Darien's lips before slipping from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked. He rested his head on his hands as he watched her walk to the bathroom.

"To take a shower… aren't you going to join me?" Serena asked.

"Hell yes." Darien said.

"I love Saturdays." Serena said as Darien picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

"Trust me, love, we both do." Darien said before kissing Serena and starting the water.


End file.
